Biografie zawodników Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd
Poniżej przedstawione są biografie wszystkich uczestników Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd. Uczestnicy Alejandro thumb|75px Pod surowym, ładnym wyglądem Alejandro, charyzma i sportowe umiejętności są jadowitym, przenikliwym WĘŻEM. Alejandro widzi wszystkich innych zawodników jako zwykłe marionetki, które można wykorzystać i obrócić przeciwko sobie. Nawet, gdy gracz jest w pełni świadomy, że Alejandro nie jest dobry, trudno mu się oprzeć, gdy tylko włączy swój urok. Spędziwszy rok w robotycznym garniturze po straszliwym wypadku z lawą w trzecim sezonie (nie lubi o tym rozmawiać) niewiele zrobiło, by złagodzić paskudną i ambitną osobowość Alejandro; Jeśli już, to zrobił się GORSZY. Cameron thumb|75px Słodki facet, który prowadził bardzo ograniczony tryb życia, dzięki czemu nie tylko był szkolony w domu, ale także mieszkał w BALONIE, aż stał się konkurentem w Totalnej Porażce. Jest łagodnie mówiący i czarujący w "bezbronnym maleńkim zwierzęciu" - na swój sposób. Cameron nie ma wiele w fizycznym dziale - wszelkie wyzwania związane z siłą czy wytrzymałością zwykle kończą się dla niego źle - ale jego ostry jak brzytwa umysł bardziej niż rekompensuje jego sportowe braki. Courtney thumb|75px Urocza, wypolerowana Azjatka Courtney jest w drodze na wybrany uniwersytet rok wcześniej (na stypendium) i zdecydowała się na jedną małą przygodę, zanim włączyła się do swojego połączonego przed-prawa, przed-MBA. Jest ona klasyczną typową A - miła i uprzejma, ale skupiona na wygranej - ona nie jest taka, która jest przyzwyczajona do przegrania czegokolwiek. Jako kapitan swoich drużyn tenisowych i debatujących oraz skarbnik samorządu studenckiego, Courtney przestrzega zasad co do joty - do czasu, gdy dojdzie między nią a zwycięstwem. Duncan thumb|75px Trudno wyglądający dzieciak z rapem, szybkim dowcipem i dużą dozą postawy. Lubi torturować swoich kolegów z drużyny, robiąc przerażające wyrazy twarzy i dobrze wymierzone docinki, dopóki nie zaczną płakać. Pod tym wszystkim ma ogromne serce... ale ukrywa to pod DUŻĄ warstwą. Próbuje najtrudniej ukryć swoje miłe skłonności, mocniej naciskając na ludzi. Gwen thumb|75px Gwen jest laską Gotkom z ostrym dowcipem. Agresywnie defensywna. Ona nie jest pesymistką, ale wytrwale odmawia radości. Ona też nie jest zgorzkniała, ale raczej ostrożna i stateczna w stosunku do tego, do kogo wchodzi. Jej zachowanie łatwo można pomylić z snobizmem. Odrzuca kamery i przewraca oczami na wybryki innych graczy - choć wszystko, czego naprawdę chce, to akceptacji ze strony innych. Heather thumb|75px Heather jest fantastyczna, ale zła. Ma egzotyczny wygląd polinezyjski i została zachęcona do modelowania do magazynów dla nastolatków. Jej celem jest wygranie i posiada wszystkie referencje, które najlepsi politycy muszą mieć - wygląd, pewność, zdolności przywódcze i niezachwiany nacisk na jej cel. Może być bezlitosna, a jej sprzymierzeńcy są jej bliscy, o ile są przydatni - odważ się jej przeciwstawić, a zapłacisz za to. Wspaniały manipulator, psychicznie tak twardy, i bezwzględnie związany i zdeterminowany stanąć na jej drodze, bez względu na koszt. Jo thumb|75px Pomyśl o Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch from Glee), gdy miała szesnaście lat. Wystrzyżona i twarda - nie jest nonsensem i nie znosi skurczybyków. Wyczuwa słabość i wykorzystuje ją. Jest zwycięzcą i uważa, że drugie miejsce to "pierwszy przegrany". Nie szczędzi słów i szokuje ludźmi. Jej konfesjonały są zabawnym oknem na jej niesympatyczną duszę. Ona jest zaciekłą konkurencją (taką, która na kogoś przyłożyłaby rannego!) z małą ilością czasu lub cierpliwością na rzeczy takie jak "przyjaciele". Lightning thumb|75px Pomyśl o Smash'u Williamsie z Friday Night Lights, lub Cuba Gooding Jr. z Jerry Maguire. Super wysportowany, super utalentowany, związany z NFL sportowiec, który zawsze jest napompowany przez własną miłość. Musisz kochać Lightninga! Jedyną rzeczą, w której jest bardziej zakochany niż w sobie, jest kamera i lustro. Uwielbia się popisywać, i totalne hot-dogi. Nie radzi sobie dobrze z porażką (w rzeczywistości nigdy nie przegrał niczego w swoim ŻYCIU, a jeśli przegra wyzwanie, całkowicie się rozpada!) poczucie własnej wartości Lightninga jest tak poza kontrolą, że szczerze wierzy, że jest w obecności jednego z jego pierdnięć to zaszczyt. Lindsay thumb|75px Najładniejsza na wystawie i, żeby było sprawiedliwie, także najgłupsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałeś. Jest żywa, cieszy się męską uwagą i nienawidzi konfrontacji; NIE do zabrudzenia ani brudzenia włosów. Nie ma złośliwego kośćca w swoim ciele i dogaduje się z każdym... tak długo, jak mogą pogodzić się z jej bańką na świat. Mike thumb|75px Mike jest typowym 16-letnim chłopakiem - sport, muzyka, dziewczyny... ale Mike nie zawsze jest Mike'em. Czasami jest gimnastyczką zwaną Svetlaną. Czasami jest kłótliwym, starym pierdzielem o imieniu Chester. Innym razem jest Manitobą Smith'em, człowiek z zewnątrz z Prowincji lub Vito, gładki mówca z dużą dozą postawy i ładną opalenizną. Ostatni, ale najmniej ważny jest Mal, mroczna i ponura osobowość, która, jak się wydaje, zyskuje niepokojąco dużą siłę... Sam thumb|75px Seth Rogan - typ postaci. Nerd z sercem. Komediowa ulga. Samo-deprecjonujący i zabawny, jest towarzyski i łatwy do zawieszenia. Sam KOCHA gry wideo do szaleństwa i ma mocno zniesławione "kciuki graczy", aby to udowodnić. W rzeczywistości rzadko widzi się Sama BEZ jednego z jego sprawdzonych, podręcznych urządzeń do gier, szczęśliwie grającego i nieświadomego tego, co wokół niego się dzieje. To nawyk, który często wpędza Sama w kłopoty, ponieważ może być trudno doprowadzić Sama do skupienia się na grze, która jest w jego dłoni... Scott thumb|75px Scott jest facetem, który będzie mieszał pulę tylko po to, by przysporzyć kłopotów. Uwielbia obserwować, jak inni reagują, gdy wycina figle i obwinia innych za nich. Będzie wycinał numery, takie jak wyrzucanie ciężko wygranych nagród, sabotowanie własnej drużyny, aby skłonić graczy do podejrzeń, że ktoś inny gra nieczysto lub ujawnia czyjeś sekrety - bez względu na to, co trzeba zrobić, by iść naprzód. Jest najlepszym intrygantem i gra pozostałymi z umiejętnościami mistrza szachów. Scott właściwie nie dba o nagrodę pieniężną; on jest z przodu z publicznością o tym, jak gra. On jest w tym, aby wygrać dla tytułu i będzie bałaganił w głowach, kłamstwami, oszukiwaniem, robieniem wszystkiego, co ma zrobić, aby to się stało. Sierra thumb|75px Nazywanie Sierry zwykłym wielbicielem programu Totalnej Porażki to poważne niedopowiedzenie. Jej encyklopedyczna wiedza o wszystkich uczestnikach, Chrisie, Szefie kuchni i, cóż, czymkolwiek wspólnego z serią w ogóle jest przerażająca. Bycie uczestnikiem konkursu Totalnej Porażki to jej WIECZNE marzenie! O MÓJ BOŻE!! Ma szaloną energię i entuzjazm, ale często ma problemy ze skupieniem się na czymś konstruktywnym (poza aktualizowaniem jej licznych blogów o tym programie). Sierra ma tylko coś ważniejszego niż obsesję na punkcie Totalnej Porażki: romantyczną fiksację z klasycznym konkurentem Cody'm (ku jego przerażeniu). Zoey thumb|75px Pomyśl o Katy Perry, Zoey Deshenal - super zabawa, ładna i łatwa do pogodzenia się z wszystkimi opakowanymi w sensie rockabilly. Ma niesamowicie wielkie serce i dba tylko o to, co najlepsze dla wszystkich... bohatera LUB złoczyńcy. Zoey ma skłonność do WIELU przeprosin (nawet jeśli nie ma za co kogoś przepraszać) i może być naiwna, ale nie dajcie się zwieść; popchnij ją za daleko, a znajdziesz się poniżej tej pasywnej i wesołej postawy czającej się za zaciętym konkurentem z WIELKIMI UMIEJĘTNOŚCIAMI! Ciekawostki *Biografia Jo wspomina Sue Sylvester z Glee. *Biografia Lightninga wspomina Smasha Williamsa z serialu Friday Night Lights i postać Cuba Gooding Jr., Roda Tidwella z Jerry Maguire. *Biografia Sama wspomina kanadyjskiego komika i aktora Setha Rogena. *Biografia Zoey wspomina słynną piosenkarkę pop Katy Perry i aktorkę Zooey Deschanel. *Biografie Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather i Lindsay są wykorzystane z ich biografii z Planu Totalnej Porażki. Błędy *Mówi się, że Courtney jest Azjatką w swojej biografii, ale Todd Kauffman potwierdził że pochodzi ona z Hiszpanii. *Imię i nazwisko Zooey Deschanel są niepoprawnie zapisane w biografii Zoey. Zobacz także Kategoria:Biografie